


the lion's den

by irlmono



Series: kindergarten student council au. [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: i feel you slipping but i'm a hill made of ice and i love to slip so let's slip together.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Series: kindergarten student council au. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the lion's den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/gifts).

The sun shined brightly, the glow illuminating Penny's face. It made her blue eyes sparkle and glimmer as she squinted up at Ted, who smiled as the girl spoke, the words being delivered smoothly sounded like music to his ears. A pink blush coated his face from the tip of his ears to the corners of his mouth. Others, their friends that sat around them, could tell that the two were completely and utterly smitten. As Penny told a story from long ago, Ted's heart pounded, his face was hot with the blush on his cheeks. The wind blew the female's blonde hair around and she had to brush it out of her face. Even with all of the faces and all of the voices, Penny was the only one he could see and hear.

Penny suddenly stood up, grabbing Ted's hand gently. His heart raced and he fumbled to try and get words out, any words. Eventually, after a few seconds of stuttering, he finally just stood up with her. She started to walk towards the lake, still holding Ted's hand. Her hand was soft and he tightened his grip on her hand. "Where are we going?" Ted asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

The blonde just grinned, raised a finger to her lips and continued to walk along the riverbank, her shoes leaving tracks in the dirt. Her dress swished as she walked and lead Ted through the brambles and bushes. After a few minutes of walking, Penny finally stopped. A bench stood idly in front of the river, a few sunflowers fluttered in the wind. Penny gestured to the bench and sat down herself. So Ted sat down next to her and smiled.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked quietly, watching as Penny leaned in closer and closer. She raised her arms and Ted flinched, expecting to be hit, but was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

He melted into the touch, feeling as if he was going to cry from the physical contact. He hadn't been truly hugged since he was a little child, around five or six, and even then it felt forced. Friendly touch was foreign to him. Even Felix, his twin brother, never hugged him. Not when he wasn't forced to, anyway. Penny smiled as she pulled away and grabbed Ted's hands. Ted felt his face grow hotter as he pulled her in closer and kissed her softly. A squeak was heard from Penny as she scrambled to kiss back. The moment went too fast as they kissed, the awkward being replaced with love and passion.

They pulled apart, and Ted leaned in close, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Penny?" he got the female's attention, and she replied with a small "yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Theo."

Then Penny stood up and she took Ted's hand, then she started running. Running towards the horizon. Running towards the sun. Running towards whatever faced them, the great unknown.

They were in it together.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for the kg discord uwu. hope this snatches everyones' bones.


End file.
